


Aftercare

by allixiler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, smut (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: Remus knows how to take care of you after a long night.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & You, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/You
Kudos: 12





	Aftercare

“Remus, please…” You whined out, your voice full of pleading and desperation; “Just one more.” 

Remus’ head snapped up in shock. He was knocked completely breathless. His chest was heaving deeply every time he inhaled a breath of hair and exhaled out. A trail of sweat was visible on his forehead, tufts of his hair sticking to his skin. He looked over your body that had gone rather limp since your love making session had begun, and shook his head.

“You’re far too sensitive now I’m afraid.” He gently declined your request for one more round.

You whimpered in disapproval, your head far too busy with overstimulation to be thinking clearly. From time to time, you and Remus would have a night where your sexual desires could only be satisfied by having sex multiples times and in many different ways. 

Remus could barely keep his hands off of you at dinner, his hand gripping your thigh and threatening to sneak its way under your skirt and into your panties. You had just made it back to Remus’ bedroom when you lunged yourselves at each other, kissing wildly and touching anywhere you could. Remus had eaten you out mercilessly on his bed, keeping your legs so secure around his shoulders that you couldn’t have gotten away from him even if you wanted to.

He had spoken unrepeatable dirty things to you. He had praised you in his thick accent and smooth voice, telling you how much he loved you and adored you. He made sure that you weren’t leaving until you had came on his tongue. You came hard the first time, so hard that even Remus was surprised, even after getting you off countless times over the years.

You were well-pleased for the time being, but it didn’t take long before you were begging for more, and also wanting Remus to get his release too. Remus wasted no time scooping you up and pressing your front against the large windows of his bedroom. He fucked you from behind, not even caring if anyone saw the two of you. If they wanted a show, then he’d give them one.

His lips never strayed far from your ear, still saying filthy, but affectionate things to you while he worked you closer and closer to your end. He finished very soon after you had, growing rather tired and worn out. Remus spun you around from the window soon after, pulling your naked body to his chest to give you a rest. Just as before, you were okay for a minute, but soon he realized that your eyes had filled with lust and longing once more.

It wasn’t unusual for the two of you to go at it two or three times on nights like this. Remus was swelling with pride that he had you craving him more and more. He had thought that this would be the last time for the night, so he wanted to really take care of you. He led you over to his desk, shoving everything off of his desk and laying you down on it. He was between your legs in seconds, hardly waiting before fucking into you hard and severely. He stretched and filled your walls perfectly, your moans and noises of pleasure were enough to make him fuck you as hard as he could.

You were a mumbling, babbling mess by the end of the third time. You cried out his name and gave him confirmations that he was making you feel oh-so good when you finished. Your neck was littered with soft bruises and your thighs had red hand prints from where Remus had been gripping your legs. He came in you again, groaning when he let go and spilled into you. He pulled out, his arms stiff from where he had been steadying himself on the sides of his desk.

Remus watched as your eyes fluttered closed, your entire being completely consumed with feelings of ecstasy and delectation. Your lips were swollen from the bruising kisses. Your legs were twitching crazily and the rest of your body spasmed every couple of seconds from the multiple orgasms. To see just how tender you were, he swiped his fingers along your cum-soaked sex. Your entire frame jolted violently at the feeling, a noise that resembled more of a painful cry escaping your lips.

Remus knew you were okay, but he still always felt concerned that he had been too rough and accidentally hurt you. He knew you had enough. Which was why he was so shocked that you were laying under him, fucked into oblivion, and asking for more. He knew that you sometimes would become a little out of it after a night like this. Your judgement could be clouded and hazy. The last thing he ever wanted to do would be to take advantage of you because you were too murky to know what was happening.

Still, you were protesting his refusal.

“Please? You look so good…I need you so bad.” You huffed out, your hand trailing up his forearm that was still firmly placed beside your side.

He took a few more deep breaths, giving the stars in his vision a chance to disappear. He raked over your twitchy body, looking down at your worriedly and with hesitation.

“But you did so good for me, doll.” He pointed out, taking one of his hands and gently cupping and stroking one of your bare hips; “Oh, darling, you’re shaking.”

You were persistent, knowing that if you tried hard enough you could get him to give in. 

“Only because you feel so good.” You purred.

You rolled your waist up into him, Remus sighing in objection.

“Ah- no, [Y/N],” He said sternly, but a smile on his face; “Come on. Let’s get cleaned up, yes?”

You groaned, but allowed him to bring your weak self from his desk and to your feet. A soft chuckle resonated from his chest when your wobbly legs gave out and you collapsed into his arms. Your arms snaked around his midriff, his warm skin was heavenly. He rubbed at your scalp carefully, leaving kisses on top of your head. 

“You smell nice.” You said plainly.

Remus laughed again.

“I can’t imagine how.” He said, referring to how he had worked and sweated off any trace of his cologne.

He led you away into his bathroom, the tiles feeling cold on the bottoms of your feet. He broke away from you to go to the large bathtub, drawing a hot bath complete with bubble soap and all. 

“What does a Hogwarts professor need with such a large tub?” You asked, striking it as odd.

He shrugged, turning the water off once the tub was full enough. He pulled you into him. 

“I haven’t the slightest clue. I’d consider it a blessing right about now.” He said, knowing the water was about to work wonders on your muscles.

Remus climbed in first, holding a hand out to you to join him. You hummed happily when you were submerged in the water from the shoulders down, settled across from him on the opposite side. You felt the fogginess begin to dissolve away as you relaxed, coming back down to earth and feeling more normal. His hand found your trembling leg under the water, and he began to massage your tense skin. 

His head fell back onto the head of the tub, his eyes closing in serenity. You were peering at him over the mounds of bubbles, watching as his eyelashes fluttered every few moments or so. He could feel your stare, one of his eyes popping open and looking at you. You giggled playfully, yet another grin spreading on his face. You weren’t as horny anymore, but he could tell you still wanted to be close to him. 

“I’m lonely over here.” You complained with a smirk.

He snorted.

“You’re literally two feet away from me.” He laughed.

You stuck out your bottom lip just a touch, eyes widening and eyebrows furrowing. He always gave in to the puppy face. He raised his head and leaned forward, opening his wet arms to you.

“Come here, love.” He offered.

You carefully moved into him, not wanting to slosh water over the side of the tub and onto the floor. He leaned back onto the tub once you were in his arms, your head resting just under his chin. He splashed the warm water over you, making sure you didn’t get too cold. He hummed deeply when you began to leave kisses on his jaw and neck, looking up at him with admiration. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” You asked.

He stroked your damp hair.

“You might’ve mentioned it a time or two.” He joked, kissing your forehead.

“Well, I do. I love you a lot.” You said sleepily, the warmth beginning to make you drowsy.

“I love you, angel,” He returned; “You’re absolutely perfect, you know that? You’re so beautifully perfect.”

You captured his lips in a searing kiss that was a bit lazier than before. He kissed back with the same energy, keeping his lips close when he did pull away. 

“You’re not so bad yourself, Professor.” You snickered, knowing he always got a little frisky when you called him by his work title.

You grinded down on his thigh, purposely moaning in his ear at the delicious friction. He stopped you once more.

“What is with you tonight?” He questioned, his fingers finding your clit and rubbing firm circles.

You moaned less intentionally this time. If you really wanted one more round, then he supposed it couldn’t hurt. 

“I’m just really fucking crazy about you.” You purred, nibbling on his earlobe.

He pushed two fingers into you suddenly, your cries of delight were music to his ears.

“That makes two of us.”


End file.
